


Brother and Sister

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013 is a big year for the Williams team, with Claire taking the reigns as Deputy Team Principal and Toto moving to Mercedes, but despite the changes, the death of the teams beloved Mother Ginny, the team is pulled even closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing Hazycosmicchild, who loves the Williams family. I hope you enjoy it Sweetie.
> 
> “Our family is a circle of strength of love with every birth and every union the circle grows.”
> 
>  
> 
> Set 2013 Season

Toto followed his wife along the gravel path leading up to the front door of Frank Williams house. He had a heavy heart and wished he wasn’t having to visit his former boss under these circumstances.

Susie stopped and pressed the doorbell before turning to face him, a bunch of tulips in her hand. “Are you okay?” She whispered.

He nodded, waiting patiently on someone to answer the door.

Soon enough the wooden door opened and Claire appeared in front of them. She looked tired, her skin pale and her eyes weary, obviously sleep deprived. “Hello Claire. I’m sorry we’re visiting you under some unfortunate circumstances.” Susie said, handing the bunch of flowers to her friend. “How’s Frank?”

“Dad’s doing okay… keeping strong for us…” Claire admitted, sniffing back tears as she looked at the flowers. “Thank you, they’re very beautiful.”

Susie smiled sympathetically as Claire let them in. “I’m very sorry Claire.” Toto said quietly, pulling her into a quick hug. “We’re both here if you or Frank need anything.”

Claire nodded as she pulled out of his arms, blinking back tears. “I know.”

The brunette closed the door and followed the Wolff’s into her Father’s house. Frank was sitting in his wheel chair by the fire, a book in his hand. “Hello Frank.” Susie said softly, crouching down to give him a gently hug. “How are you doing?”

Frank looked directly into the young Scot’s eyes, his showing a strain of emotion. “We’re doing okay. There is nothing else for it.” 

She nodded gently. “There really isn’t.”

Toto stood beside Claire in the doorway, which led through to the kitchen. As he looked up at the wall on the right, there was a family portrait of the Williams family with the three kids and Ginny and Frank. As he looked at the photo he couldn’t help but notice how Claire really was a mixture of her parents but it was even harder to believe that Ginny was no longer with them.

Since he’d joined Williams he’d become very close to the family and Ginny had always made him feel welcome, even cooking him some Austrian food when he was homesick. But the other day she’d passed away after battling cancer. He couldn’t imagine how Frank was feeling, she was his rock and one of the main reasons for Williams successful history. 

“Would anyone like a coffee?” Claire asked, the emotion cutting through her voice. 

“I’ll give you a hand.” Susie replied, getting to her feet.

The two ladies disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Toto alone with Frank. Quietly, Toto walked over to the chair beside Frank and sat down on the edge of the seat. “Hi Toto,” Frank said, softly. “Thank you for coming over.”

“It’s not a problem.” He answered, watching Frank cautiously. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, no. Nothing is going to change the situation. I don’t need to tell you that. You’ve been through it yourself when you lost your Dad.”

The dark haired man nodded. “You just have to remember that she’s up there watching over you, Claire, the boys and the team.” 

Frank smiled weakly. “It’s a time where you can’t lose faith.”

“You’re right.” Toto lightly placed his hand on Frank’s arm. “I’ll never forget Ginny or you Frank. You both did so much for me when I joined Williams and moved to the UK. Ginny was the one person you could always turn to for help or advice even if it was a trivial thing. She was like a Mother to me.”

“Ginny and I always joked that you were our fourth child but I do consider you as a son Toto. You’ve been so good to the team and the family.”

Toto smiled, feeling humbled. “Well not everyone can say they were adopted by Sir Frank Williams.” He said with a slight chuckle.

Frank cracked a small smile before letting Toto pull him into a gentle hug. “You’re right. And you’re the only son I can rely on to tell me what my little Clairebear gets up to on a race weekend.”

Toto smirked as he pulled back. “Shhh, she doesn’t need to know I’m the snitch.”

*

“How are you holding up?” Susie asked as she put some sugar in the mugs. The two waiting on the kettle to finish boiling.

“I’m trying to be strong for Dad but after he went to bed last night and my brothers had left, I sunk down on to the floor and cried for about an hour. I miss her Susie.”

The blonde quickly embraced her friend, hugging her tightly. “I know you do.” She whispered. “But she’s up there watching over you. Thinking how amazing her daughter is.”

“I mean I knew it was coming but it’s hard not having someone there who has always been there.”

Susie nodded, handing her friend a tissue. “It is, but she must be so incredibly proud of you Claire.”

“I don’t even know how Dad is going to cope…”

“He’ll cope like he has done with everything else, because he has wonderful people rallying around him.” She told her friend.

As the kettle pinged, Claire slowly met Susie’s gaze. “You’re right.” She quickly hugging her friend. “Thank you.”

Susie smiled softly, before making the coffee. She knew the next few weeks and months were going to be difficult for not only the Williams family but the team too.

*

~ Saturday, Malaysian Grand Prix 2013 ~

Toto had just left the Mercedes garage, a smile on his face. Lewis P4, Nico P6. What else could he ask for during the second qualifying session of the season and for his second race weekend at his new team. 

Although he loved his new job he missed Williams, especially the people and team atmosphere. He was on his way down to the Williams hospitality suite to try and find his wife but as he walked by one of the motorhomes which housed the supplies he heard sobbing.

The Austrian stopped, frowning as he placed his hands on his hips. He checked no one was about before pushing open the door. The crying got louder as he walked down the corridor. It was only when he reached the balaclava supply room that he found the source of the crying.

He knocked lightly on the door but there was no reply from inside. Wanting to make sure whoever it was, was okay, he turned the handle and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Claire standing leaning against the wall, her hand across her eyes. “Claire?” He asked softly, hoping not to startle her too much.

The new Deputy Team Principal’s head shot up in shock, her eyes began to water more as she saw her friend standing there. “I…I miss Mum…” She whimpered, her voice breaking.

Toto took a step towards her and wordlessly pulled her into his arms, one hand resting on the back of her head and the other rubbing soothing circles into her back. “It’s okay Claire.” He whispered. He knew she wasn’t done crying.

“I-I c…can’t do this… without her…” She sobbed. Her tears soaking into Toto’s new Mercedes shirt.

Toto kissed the top of her head. “You can.” He told her, still rubbing her back. “Ginny told you and supported you in your ambition to become Deputy Team Principal and I know that you can do it.” 

“But what if I fail?”

“If you fail, you pick yourself back up and learn from your mistakes. Like your Father did.”

Claire nodded weakly, her body trembling. “But you have to remember Claire. She’s up there watching over you and supporting you in everything that you do.”

She pulled out of the Austrian’s arms, using her index finger to wipe her eyes. “I just don’t want to destroy my parents hard work.”

“You will never do that.” He said with a smile. “You’re an intelligent and sophisticated woman.”

Claire smiled at him, her red eyes extremely noticeable. “I might just head back to the hotel and try and do some work.” She shrugged, desperately fighting back the emotion that wanted to escape right now. 

Toto grabbed her wrist. He was 14 when he lost his Dad and knew exactly what she was going through. “No, you’re going to spend the night with me.”

“What about Susie?” Claire sniffed.

“She’ll go to the gym and then for a swim as usual.” He replied. “I know what you’re going through Claire. It isn’t easy to lose a parent and it’s always helpful to have a friend.”

She nodded. “Thank you.” The tears still threatening to fall. 

Toto watched as she rushed out of the motorhome and probably out of the paddock but he planned to cheer her up a bit.

He walked out of the motorhome and straight into Susie. “What are you doing here?” She frowned. “You work for Mercedes now, remember?” 

“I found Claire crying.” He admitted. “She was in such a state.”

“Oh…”

“I said I’d spend the night with her while you’re at the gym just to make sure she’s okay.”

Susie nodded. “Of course.”

Toto smiled and softly kissed the top of her head. “I love you.” He whispered, giving her a quick squeeze.

Susie giggled. “Love you too.”

*

That evening, Toto was sitting on the sofa in their hotel room, flicking through the TV channels. There wasn’t much on but he was expecting Claire at any moment.

There was soon a knock on the door. “It’s open.” Toto called. Claire poked her head in, looking pale as she closed the door. “Hi.” She said weakly.

He smiled. “Do you fancy ordering room service?” He asked holding up the menu. 

“I’m not hungry…”

“Claire, you need to eat.” Toto told her. “I’ll order you some chicken. I know it’s your favourite.”

She shrugged before flopping down beside him, seemingly withdrawn from everything. 

“Come on Claire,” He tried. “What would make you feel better?”

“I don’t know…”

Toto decided to try a different tactic during dinner. He needed to make his little sister feel better.

After dinner, he put his arm around her and pulling her closer so she could lean against him. Her feet were curled up underneath her. “So who do you think will win tomorrow?”

Claire scoffed. “Well unless something drastic happens, it’ll be Red Bull and we’ll be listening to Christian gloating on the flight home.” She rolled her eyes.

Toto gave a chuckle. “Well one day Williams will be ruling again and people will say Red Bull? Nope, don’t remember them.”

“I’m looking forward to that day.” She grinned. “Williams will rule again.”

“Of course.”

“And Mercedes might be successful too but we’ll have to wait a while to find out.”

Toto grinned. “We will.”

*

A little while later, Claire had switched ‘Top Gun’ on and was snuggled up on the sofa beside Toto with the duvet on top of them. “This is my favourite film.” Claire smiled.

Toto groaned. “You and Susie have an awful taste in films.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. You like movies with violence and blood.” She said.

“No. My favourite film is the 'Terminator'.”

“I wonder why.”

He chuckled. “Shut up and watch the film.”

The two sat there in silence, Toto occasionally glancing down to check Claire was okay but she was engrossed in the film. He even had to comfort her when Goose died. “It’s such a good film but I always cry when Goose gets killed.” She sniffed into the tissue.

Toto rubbed her arm. She was almost as hysterical as Susie when they’d watched ‘Marley and Me’. “But you know it’s going to happen….”

“Oh shut up Mr. I have no heart.” She replied. 

“I do have a heart!” He protested.

“When was the last time you cried?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Toto thought about it. The last time he’d cried was when he’d found out Ginny had passed away but he wasn’t going to tell Claire that. It would just upset her more. “The last time I cried was when I left my kids at the airport… they were crying because they didn’t want me to leave and I didn’t want to leave them. I cried for most of the flight home.”

“Awww Toto.” Claire smiled. “You’re a big softy really, aren’t you? Is it Susie who kills the spiders in your house?” She cackled.

Toto glared at her. “No. I kill the bugs.”

She giggled and turned her attention back to the film. He really was her big brother. All they did was make fun of each other but they knew they could always rely on each other during the difficult times.

It was nearly 10pm when Susie retuned from the gym. She smiled when she saw Claire asleep on the sofa beside her husband, finally looking at peace. “Hey.” Toto whispered.

“Hi.” She smiled in return. “How was your night?”

“It was good. We watched ‘Top Gun’ and had a laugh.” He admitted. “I think she’s feeling a bit better now.”

“Good.”

Susie leaned down and stroked Claire’s hair, in a mothering sort of way. “You did a good job Toto.” Susie told her husband.

He smiled. “I know.”

She lightly pecked him on the cheek. “We should leave her to sleep and you should get some sleep too.”

“I will in a while but I’ll sit with her a bit longer just to make sure she’s okay.”

She smiled softly. “Okay, I’ll see you when you come to bed.”

“Night Liebling.” He called, watching as she left the sitting area and disappeared into their bedroom.

Even though he now worked for Mercedes, Williams were a family. A close family too and one he loved being a part of. He could never repay Frank and Ginny for what they did for him when he joined the team in 2009 and now he saw it as his duty to protect his younger Williams sibling. 

“Goodnight brother.” Claire mumbled sleepily. “We’ll kick your ass in the race tomorrow…” 

Toto chuckled as he stroked her hair, not convinced that they would but it certainly made him smile. “Sure you will. Goodnight sister.”


End file.
